


Fire in the Snow

by Nyxcatti



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Loss, Love, Rape, Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxcatti/pseuds/Nyxcatti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the increasing threat of the White Walkers and Wildlings, King Tommen has issued an ordinance that every family in the North must supply soldiers for the Night's Watch. Intent on saving her(/your) younger brother's life, Lynley Harclay steals off in night to fight in his place. What surprises await her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House of Harclay

“Lynley! That’s not fair!” I could barely hear my little sister’s voice above the wind whipping in my ears and the thunder of hooves beneath me. “Lynley! You’re cheating!” A hearty laugh left my throat as I turned my head to look at her through the strands of my hair whipping around my face. She was at least three lengths behind me and her horse looked _rather_ tired. A grin spread across my mouth with force. 

“Breinill it’s your own fault! You should know better than to try to outrun Stormfire!” I turned forward in my saddle and leaned closer to my black steed’s neck. I gripped his sides with my legs and stretched my arms forward. He sensed the change in my posture and poured on the speed, churning his hooves as the end of our race sped closer.

We crossed by the tree in a dark flash several seconds before my sister. In fact, I had time to pull Storm to a complete stop before she even reached the knotty pine that we had been racing towards. My heart hammered against my sternum and I couldn’t fight the smile lifting my cheeks. My sister, on the other hand, had an awful frown etched across her face and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

“What’s the matter, pigeon? I told you I’d win!” There was a slight pang of guilt in my stomach that I’d beaten her _again._ But she needed to learn to be tough. Formidable. No one in the world would ever do anything to make her life easier. I wanted my sister to learn that and become independent. I wanted her to be strong, like our father had made me.

“Ugh, you _always_ win! _Someday_ I’m going to beat you, you know.” She pulled to a stop beside me, shifting her thin body in the saddle and shooting me a glare. “I just need to get another horse.” Her arms crossed as she spoke and she scowled at her mounts chestnut mane.

 “Now now, Brein. You know that Codin is a good horse. Ronnel loved him dearly.” A closing sensation quickly pulled away my smile and wrapped around my throat- one that was all too familiar when talking about our older brother. He’d left nearly two years ago to join the Night’s Watch. We’d received only one raven in that time, a month after he departed.

 “Yeah, well when he gets back from the Wall he can have him back. I want the gray one anyway.” She huffed noisily but dropped her arms before trying to subtly reach over and give the old gelding a pat on the neck. I noticed it of course, but said nothing. Codin flicked his ears back as she touched him and the tiniest smile flitted across her face.

 “Sweet girl… you know that there’s a chance he’ll never come back.” My voice felt tight and unnatural as it breached the space between us. I tore my eyes off of her and stared blankly at the area between Storm’s ears. She was so hopeful and positive, even for an eleven year old. I could see myself in her- in the long dark curls and flashing green eyes. I had been a lighthearted child at her age too. Many things had changed me since that time a little over a decade ago.

 “He’ll come back. It won’t be- Hey! Look!” My gaze first found her delicate little face and then her extended arm, pointing down the road to a small group of riders. They carried yellow banners with a rearing black stag emblazoned onto them. I felt my heart plummet deep into the pit of my gut. News from King’s Landing could never be good.

 “Breinill, go back to the stables and find father. Tell him Baratheon bannermen are at our gates.” I shifted myself again and angled Stormfire towards the approaching group. “I’ll go welcome them.” I knew very well it was a formality and not at all a warm gesture. The ‘Toddler King’ had no place passing ordinances on the North. We were wild and free- a land unto ourselves.

 My sister turned obediently and urged Codin towards the castle at a sprint. A tick ran along the muscle in my jaw as I clenched it and moved towards the approaching party. I would have felt far more comfortable with a sword or bow at my side. Several lengths away I pulled to a stop and straightened myself again, flicking my long hair behind my shoulders. Men didn’t respect women equally; they were certain to have something to say about me even _riding_ alone.

 Sure enough the blonde man in the lead drew closer with a haughty smirk scrawled across his face. My stomach turned but I tried to maintain my outward composure, holding my head high like father had always taught us. The game of politics was quite dangerous in any situation, but with the Baratheons it could be deadly.

 “Welcome to the Moon Fort of House Harclay. I am Lynley, second eldest child of Jören of Harclay and Clare of House Umber. I shall escort you to the main gate in lieu of my father’s presence. “ The grip I held on the reins dug into my fingers.

 “Well that’s awfully kind of you, sweet thing, but we’re here on _men’s_ business. And since the road runs straight up to your little castle, I don’t think we’ll be needing _your_ help finding it.” A few chuckles and murmurs of agreement carried through the group. I could feel flames licking in my cheeks. “Now, why don’t you go back to your sewing class and put that poor horse in the stables until a real rider comes along, eh?” Anger flooded over me and set every nerve in my body on fire. As if that wasn’t enough, the cocky soldier tried to steer his horse around me and continue towards the tower anyway!

 Without thinking I pulled back on the reins and nudged Stormfire with my feet, giving him a cue I’d taught him our first summer together. He stepped backwards and then obediently tossed his weight onto his hind legs, slashing out at the group before us with flint hooves. A nervous disruption traveled quickly through their own mounts as Storm fell back to his feet with a heavy snort. I reached down and stroked his soft neck but shot a pointed glare at the lead soldier. Their former ridicule was now mixed with a sickening curiosity- like a pack of hounds surrounding what they thought was an easy meal.

 “No, sir. I _insist._ Follow me.” He sneered but I whipped my horse around before he could answer. Their eyes were hot against the back of my neck and the irritation built up stronger. I was more than capable of doing anything these ‘men’ were. My father didn’t believe in the stereotypes for women, and although he was shunned for it he allowed me to participate in my brother Ellion’s various lessons: swordfighting, archery, horsemanship, and the like. Without them I would be as frail and dependent as most other young women.

 By the time I reached the gate both of my parents were standing just inside the walls. Alongside them were my three brothers and Breinill, arranged from oldest to youngest. Ellion stood beside my mother, then Brein, Karron, and Shale. Sixteen, eleven, nine, and seven. Just innocent little children, all tall and dark haired as expected from our house.

 I stopped Stormfire inside the walls and dismounted. My legs tingled from the impact but I moved quickly over between my mother and Ellion. She gave me a worried frown, face softened with age and the harshness of life in the North. I swallowed thickly before turning my eyes on the group of bannermen.

 “Welcome to the Moon Fort!” My father spoke with his arms wide, gesturing to the pale while fortress that surrounded us. He stepped forward once, trying his best to disguise the limp in his left leg. “May I fetch you some bread and cheese? Water? Perhaps a bit of hay?” His smile was strained but well-practiced. Years and years of being a lord gave him the social skills he needed for situations such as this.

 “That won’t be necessary, Lord Harclay. We’re only here to deliver news.” I could feel their eyes on my legs and the trousers that covered what a dress probably should. A stiff silence threatened to consume the meeting and I cleared my throat. Father sounded significantly less friendly when he spoke again.

 “I see that you’re coming from King’s Landing, correct? Hopefully not more taxes?” He forced a chuckle at his own joke but the ice was clear in his tone. And no one else seemed to hardly acknowledge it. I clenched my fists into the fabric of my shirt.

 “No sir. We come with official word from King Tommen.” The arrogant blonde seemed different now… serious and yet somehow even more haughty. Every fiber in my arm wanted to hit him. He reached into one of the bags on his saddle and drew out a letter, extending his arm towards my father. “This is an ordinance that demands every family, of every house north of the Dreadfort supply the Night’s Watch with an able-bodied man to fight the threats from over the wall. Servants and farm help should also be sent, if they can be spared at all.”

 My lips parted as my jaw fell open slightly. I reeled from the shock, looking desperately at my family. But they all bore the same expression as I did: suddenly pale-looking skin and widened eyes. Father masked his the best, but I could still see the fear in his face. “Very well then.” His voice was raspy and tight as he took the scroll for himself and stuffed it in his pocket.

 “You’ve got a fortnight to be sending your forces on their way.” The prick sent me a smug look before turning his horse and heading back through the wide gate. “We’ll be taking our leave. We’ve got lots of other houses to visit.” They left without another word.

 Father was tight-lipped as the bannermen disappeared through the gates. He turned back to us and sighed quietly, staring at Ellion with intent. I followed his gaze and felt my heart shatter for my younger brother. His green eyes were swimming with tears but they were not falling. His head was held high and jaw clenched. He was such a brave boy, wise beyond his years. Father approached him and laid his hands on his shoulders gently. “Come, everyone. Let’s go into the Great Hall.” A small hand slipped into mine suddenly. I peered down and to my left. Breinill was clutching me tightly as tears trickled down her face.


	2. Decisions

We sat at a long table in the Great Hall. Our food was hot and delicious smelling but none of us had much of an appetite despite the work the cooks had put into it. . Even little Shale knew that the news was bad, although he didn’t truly understand how much it would affect him if our brother left. Ellion had been groomed as heir to our castle since he could barely walk. True, Ronnel was the firstborn, but he’d always been too wild and rambunctious for a seat on the Harclay throne. Ellion had a kind heart but firm hand. The perfect makings for a Lord. And now the ‘Toddler King’ wanted to ship him off to a frozen death at the Wall! Nausea rippled through my stomach and I pushed my plate away. 

“Father. Can I go to the Night’s Watch instead of Ellion? I’ve got the wooden sword that Markis made me… I can fight with that!” Shale’s little voice broke the silence suddenly. His wide eyes were wet and cheeks flushed. My mother grimaced and my father met her eyes, sharing the same expression. He opened his mouth to speak but the second youngest interrupted him.

“Shale, you know you’re too young to go. Only adults can fight on the wall.” Karron grabbed his hand. “Ellion is tough. He’ll be alright.” I clenched my jaw even tighter, fighting the burn in my eyes and staring down at my suddenly blurry food. Ellion was still a boy. Once he left for the Night’s Watch he’d never return home. 

“That’s very nice of you, Shale, but you’ve got to stay here. You and Karron will be in charge of taking care of Mother and Lynley and Breinill. Would you leave them behind?” It was the first Ellion had spoken since the bannermen had arrived. I flicked my gaze up to him. His face was brave and noble as he questioned our younger brothers. But the shaking hand on his goblet showed me just how afraid he was. Leaving the Moon Fort was never in the plan for my dear brother. And for a young man who had just received the summons to his death, he was surprisingly calm. 

“No. No, I don’t want to leave them.” Shale sighed and dropped his eyes back onto his plate. 

“Good. I promise to send as many ravens as I can find.” He smiled at the two boys to cover the quiver in his voice. Mother reached over and quietly took his hand beneath the table. I could see his knuckles turn white as he squeezed her back. 

“Karron, you’ll be the heir to the title now… I know you’ve already had many lessons in Lordship but we’re going to have to make up for a bit of lost time.” Father spoke softly but stared straight ahead. 

“Yes. Father. I… I’ll do my best.” Karron’s face was pale and somber but he nodded and stuck out his jaw. He’d always admired Ellion, and it seemed as though he was trying to imitate our older brother. The world really could use more like those two. 

The rest of dinner passed in relative silence, and we soon went to our separate chambers with heavy hearts and silence between us. The five of us children shared a nursemaid, and I was glad that she hadn’t come to tend to me when I returned to my room. I didn’t want to be consoled or babied. I just wanted some silence and time to recover from the shock. 

We weren't as wealthy as any of the larger houses, such as the Starks, but our castle is rather impressive in itself. The pale stone and towers were nothing out of the ordinary, but our windows. Each bedchamber in the Fort had at least two giant windows stretching several feet across and high. To ‘let in the warmth of the sun and love of the moon’, according to Father. I sat in the sill of one of these, pulling my legs to my chest and staring out at the darkening sky.

_What are we going to do without Ellion? He’s just a boy! It’s not fair for them to just snatch him away and sentence him to a death in the frozen wastelands of the Wall! Why can’t they be satisfied with taking the farmers and the other help? Why can’t someone go in his stead?_ My heart skipped a beat and then plummeted straight to the bottom of my stomach. _That’s it… someone to go in his place._ I stood slowly as numbness took over my limbs and my throat closed again. 

I moved quickly, afraid that if I dawdled for too long then I would change my mind. What did I have to lose by leaving? Being married off to some stranger that I could never love and having seven children? That wasn’t a life for me; not something I had ever wanted. And if sending myself to fight white walkers and wildlings would save my family… well then it was a sacrifice worth making. 

I grabbed a large leather sack and began stuffing clothing from my wardrobe into it. I took only my outfits with trousers. There were two of them, aside from the one I was wearing. My coin purse was next, full of all the gold and silver that I had saved. The only trinket I packed was a necklace that my mother had given me. It was dark silver with a blue stone covered in large flecks and swirls of white. Lapis Lazuli. The stone of the moon. I knew it was a risk to take it, but knowing that it was the only part of my family that would join me on my travels was worth it. 

My fingers ached to write a letter to my family. I felt obligated to give them something; any sort of reason so that they would not be hurt or feel abandoned. But if I told them of my plans they would surely try to stop me, and if their riders caught me on the road to the Wall chances were that I wouldn’t try it a second time. Instead I swallowed my tears and slipped out of my chamber towards the kitchen. Anxiety tore at my heart and mind and covered my skin in a crawling static, but I pressed on. _For Ellion. For the Harclays._ Feeling my throat continuously grow tighter I rolled my hair up tightly, pulling it away from my face and tying it back as the men wore it.

Luckily there were no servants in the halls between my bedroom and the kitchen. I grabbed two loaves of bread, two skin flasks for water, several apples, and a wheel of cheese. Not much, but hopefully I would make it to the Wall within five days. And hunting was always an option. I took a final look around the dining hall with salty tears rolling down my cheeks before moving to the armory. 

There weren’t very many weapons, really, but I had a bow and thin sword stashed there for practice with the boys. I grabbed them quickly, fastening my sword to my belt and slinging my bow and quiver over opposite shoulders. My supplies were getting heavy but my next stop was the stables. 

Stormfire was in his stall sleeping. His eyes fluttered open as I drew closer and he tossed his head with a nicker. “Hey boy. You ready for a big ride?” I hung my bag on the stable door and grabbed a saddle and bridle, tacking him up in only a couple of minutes. I stood in front of him, pressing my forehead into his and letting the tears trickle down my face. This was it. The last time I would see home. The last time I could cry. Storm stood still, breathing softly against my arms and catching my tears. I snatched up my things and lead him into the courtyard before swinging my leg over his back. A swish of his dark tail and we were off, leaving behind everything we’d ever known.


	3. roads of the north

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted everyone to know that I have NOT forgotten about this! I should have some time this week to hopefully get another chapter out. ;)

The ride through the night was peaceful. I knew enough about the surrounding areas that we took smaller trails and the forest instead of the main road. Between my black clothes and Stormfire’s matching pelt, we were actually quite safe in the cover of night.

A few hours before dawn we stopped, cutting left off of the trail that we were riding so that I could sleep without worrying about nosy passerbys. I ate a small section of the cheese wheel and a scrap of bread before settling down on the leaves for some rest. Storm grazed nearby and I think he even kept a watchful eye out for us.

By daybreak I was rested enough to continue, although sleeping on the forest floor was certainly not something that my back was happy about. I had a bit more cheese and bread before splitting an apple with Storm and climbing back into the saddle. The roads were quiet but my mind was not. By now my family would have discovered that I was missing. They would be combing the lands around the Moon Fort, sending ravens to the neighboring houses… I swallowed thickly. It hurt. And as much as my decision hurt me it would feel even worse to my family, who had not even gotten a farewell.

My father would probably know my intentions nearly as soon as he discovered that I was gone. He’d share that with the rest of the family, and they’d have varying degrees of heartbreak crashing down on them. The thought of Breinhil nearly tore out my heart and I had to push it to the back of my mind. Ellion, though, must be the worst off of any of them. He’d blame himself, whether I survived the Wall or not.

To distract my thoughts from the agony I was certainly causing the rest of the Harclays, I practiced a manly voice. There were no other riders so I didn’t worry about sounding mad, but it still felt a bit awkward. I focused on lowering the tone first and then experimented with various levels of graveling. The finished product was something more along the lines of a teenage boy trying to impress a princess, but as long as it was enough to eliminate suspicion it was good enough for me.

In the middle of practicing my introduction I saw a flash of brown to my right. I pulled Stormfire to a quick stop and whipped out my bow, nocking an arrow in one smooth motion. The disturbance had been far too small to be anything threatening, but a freshly cooked meal was certainly worth stopping for.

After just a few seconds of scanning the area I saw the rabbit, frozen in fear against a backdrop of trees. There was a flex in my shoulders, a zipping noise, and then rabbit was dead. Having a successful hunt on my very first morning raised my spirits greatly. I even whistled while I skinned the creature, a skill I had learned while traveling with my father. In minutes I had a cheery little fire and a roasted lunch.

After I had eaten we were off again, trotting through the forest parallel to the Kingsroad. The rest of the day was terribly uneventful, and enough to allow my thoughts to smother me. I kept seeing the grief-stricken faces of my family, no matter what I did. When we stopped by a stream so Storm could drink and I could fill my flasks I could hear Breinhil’s voice as if she was right there. “Why did you leave me, Linley? Who’s going to teach me how to race now?”

My emotions bounced back and forth between determination to save my brother and guilt for abandoning my home. My throat was constantly tight and my hands became sore from squeezing the reins. I wrestled my thoughts well into the dark and lay restless for some time after we bedded down for the night. I lay on a heap of leaves with my bag as a pillow and looked up at the sky. The moon was bright overhead.

—

At dawn I was awakened by the cold dew spread over my face. With a groan I climbed to my feet, stretching my poor back from another rough night. I grabbed my bag and went to untie Storm from his tree when I saw a group of riders heading my way.

There were three of them, unwashed and snarling like a pack of hounds. They were wearing mismatched armor and it was hard to say which was blacker- hair or teeth. One of them was nocking an arrow. A gasp left my lips and I slung my bag quickly over the saddle, untying my steed with fumbling fingers.

“Hey there, where ye goin’?! We just wanna have a look in yer bag there!” They were drawing closer.  
 I didn’t answer and instead slung myself across Stormfire’s back, not even bothering to sit properly. I ducked down to grab his reins and there was a familiar fwoop right above my head. With a jerk I righted myself to find an arrow buried in the tree beside me. I kicked Storm into a run and held my body close to his neck, listening to their shouts grow fainter as the wind whistled in my ears. We didn’t stop running for a long time.

When we reached a river cutting through the forest we stopped. Storm was sweating and my knees were still shaky. The two of us drank and rested with the sound of the water calming my nerves. What a close call! I should have been better prepared. I should have had my bow or sword ready at all times and I knew it. To think that I wouldn't run into danger was foolish, and I could hardly fathom how lucky I was to have escaped from the encounter. Especially if they had discovered that I was a woman… A shudder rolled down my spine. Still fearing that they would catch up to me we set off again as soon as I was confident that Stormfire was rested.

The rest of the day was miserable. My stomach writhed with anxiety and every little sound was enough to have me nocking an arrow. I looked over my shoulder constantly and fidgeted with the hilt of my sword. Even Storm could sense my nerves and they made him jumpy as well. As uneasy as we were though, no more dangers presented themselves before nightfall. I noticed that the temperatures were dropping with each passing day, and as the sun began to sink into the horizon I could see my breath. The forest was also growing more sparse, and I knew that by the time I passed the ruins of Winterfell I would have no choice but to take the King’s Road.

Just before dusk I spotted a deer wandering through the forest. It was a small one, old enough to be on its own but not yet an adult. But still, it was more than enough meat to last me until I got to the Wall. I quietly slipped my bow over my head. Slowly and carefully I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and slipped it into place on the rest. I sucked in a quick breath and drew back, aiming for the heart of the animal. Exhale. Shoot. I heard my arrow fly through the air and watched it strike true. The deer leapt from the ground kicking before turning and dashing off. Since I’d taken the shot from the saddle, Storm and I swiftly fell into pursuit. We wove through the trees, following the splashes of red and the crashing sounds as the creature broke through the forest.


	4. the king's road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so so so sorry this has taken so long. Literally all I can do is humbly beg for your forgiveness D:
> 
> I've moved, started a new job, and been dealing with a lot of drama from my estranged father. I know there's no excuse for why it's taken so long, but I'll try to better in the future!
> 
> Also, IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR JON!!!!!!!!!!!

Within a couple of minutes we arrived at the still body of the deer. I looped Storm’s reins over a low-hanging branch and got to work gutting the creature. For the first time since seeing the bandits I was able to get my mind of the fear of being followed as I worked on cleaning my kill. It took a little longer than expected and dark had fallen around me by the time I had the meat separated from the rest of the carcass. Common sense told me that building a fire in the dark would be nothing short of asking to be found, but with so much meat I couldn’t chance it rotting. So despite my better judgement I settled into a clearing in the trees and set to work building a fire.

I cooked the meat as quickly as I could, cutting it into thin slices and laying them over some sticks I had positioned above the flames. I soon had much more meat than I had anticipated and lay several pieces along two slices of bread. I topped it off with some of my cheese and gave Stormfire an entire apple for himself to go with the grass he was grazing on. After stashing the rest of the feast into my bag, we fell asleep easily with full stomachs. As my mind flickered into abandon I grabbed my sword and slipped it beside my leg. 

Sometime just before dawn I was awakened suddenly by the feeling of someone tugging at my hair. Hard. I jerked awake and found one of the bandit’s faces only a few inches from mine. His putrid breath skittered across my forehead as he leaned closer. “You shoulda stopped yesterday. Now we’re even hungrier.” I could hear the others moving around and felt panic close over my body. My limbs froze and I couldn’t even find my tongue to make a sound. All of this way and I wouldn’t even get to save Ellion. He’d still have to go to the wall, and they would now lose two of their children because of my foolishness.

The thought of my family snapped me back into reality. I reached down at my side and grabbed my sword, unsheathing it in one motion while the bandit tried to drag me along the ground. Without hesitation I lifted it up over my shoulder and stabbed backwards, hearing a sickening squelch as my blade met resistance. 

The bandit howled and dropped his hold on my hair in an instant. I clambered to my feet and jerked my sword back, feeling it become much lighter as the blade slipped from his guts. He fell to his knees, coughing. 

I whirled around to face the other two men, one stalking steadily closer to me with a sword and the other readying his bow. I ducked to the ground and slashed at the swordsman’s ankles. His weapon thumped heavily into the dirt beside me as he stumbled to the side, choking on a cry of pain. I righted myself but felt my own scream climb out of my throat as a searing fire ripped through my left shoulder. 

Spurred by desperation I lurched forward, swinging my thin sword for the throat of the bowman. My quickness was awarded with accuracy as the metal slid easily through his flesh and he crumpled onto the earth.

My heart was pounding wildly, the thrumming in my shoulder growing more intense with every beat. The second bandit was climbing back to his feet, cursing and spitting as he did so. Automatically I swung my sword down onto his back, ears catching the heavy wetness as the blade struck its mark. He groaned again and collapsed. 

I stumbled backwards, pressing my back into a tree as every muscle began quivering at once. The three bandits lay before me, still. I couldn’t look at them. Moments later I turned to the side and vomited heavily. 

Three dead. 

_____________

Upon closer inspection of my arm, I’d found that while it was painful and would certainly inhibit my movement for a few days, the arrow had in truth barely grazed my shoulder. I rifled through the bandits’ things but found nothing useful. Deciding to make the best impression possible when I arrived at the wall, I tied all three of their horses together so I could bring them with me. I rinsed my wound with a bit of water from one of my flasks and decided that I wouldn’t be able to sleep any longer, especially around the three bodies. So the four horses and I set off. 

It was strange, how suddenly relaxed I felt knowing that the bandits were gone. There was something gnawing away at me for having actually _killed_ people, but it was far out shadowed by the satisfaction of knowing that I could protect myself. For the very first time since I’d made the decision to leave the Moon Fort, I began to think that maybe I would see my family again after all. A flicker of pride came to life deep within my chest, and there it stayed. 

The morning travel was quiet. We passed a few lonely travelers on the road but it seemed that they had more important things to do than worry about a young ‘man’ transporting horses. I’d had no appetite after the morning incident, but by noon time my stomach was growling and I enjoyed some more venison strips and bread. 

As we continued along the roads the cold winds began to grow stronger. I realized that I had not brought along any warm clothing at all- another foolish mistake borne from the hurry I was in to slip out. The sun slipped closer and closer to the horizon and my breath left visible clouds in front of my face. _Lovely._

As dusk approached I came across a small inn, nearly abandoned from the looks of it. Outside was an old woman sitting in a haphazard booth with heavy fur garments all around her. A rush of excitement came over me and I steered the horses towards her quickly. She looked up expectantly, almost smug when she eyed my lighter leather and cloth outfit. I quite nearly forgot to use my practiced voice, but she spoke to me first. 

“Hello sonny. You look a bit cold. Needing some wear more suited for the North?”

“Yes, actually.” I pulled Storm to a stop and dismounted, keeping one hand subtly rested on the hilt of my sword. My eyes flickered over the items hanging from her rickety roof. “How much for the cloak?”

“Four gold eagles,” she answered calmly.

“What?!” I steeled myself and shook my head. “Sorry ma’am, but that’s too rich for my blood.”

“You’ll need more coverage than that if you’re heading that way.” She pointed a knobby finger up the road in the direction I would be traveling. “I’ll make you a deal. The cloak and this old Stark armor for one of those horses.” She stood up and caressed a dark gray set with a small wolf’s head in the chestplate. It was complete with new boots and gloves. 

“I’m not sure it’ll fit-“

“Oh, it’ll fit. And it’ll serve you well at the Wall.”

I froze, feeling my eyes widen as the old woman cast me a mischievous grin. I suddenly felt like running.

“Don’t look so frightened. Why else would a young man like you be trudging all this way by yourself? I heard about Tommen’s summons.” She sat back down, reclining slightly and watching me with interest. 

“Oh. Right. Well, then... I suppose I’ll take it.” I turned and untied one of the bandit’s horses from the others, leading it forward slightly. She clapped her withered hands together and stood again, gathering my new attire. We traded goods and I slung the clothing across one of the other horses’ back. I’d change when I made camp. I turned to look at her again and she flashed me an expression that seemed rather... suspicious. 

“Watch out for Snow,” she cackled, turning and shuffling into the inn. 

“Yeah, thanks. I’m sure there will be plenty to see.” I shook my head as she cackled again, even louder this time.


	5. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but honestly I've got to do some research and some re-engineering for the storyline, and that means I have to catch up on the current season. XD Next chapter will definitely include our lovely Jon, though!

Once I’d settled in for the night, about a mile from the old woman’s hut, I set to work changing into my new clothes. As much as I would have like to arrive at the Wall with three extra horses, there was no denying that she was right about needing the extra warmth. The robes couldn’t have fit any better if they were made for me, and I’d never had such comfortable boots. I was so warm, in fact, that I didn’t even need to build a fire and simply spent the night under the light of the moon chewing on venison strips and the last bit of bread. 

I tucked my warmer clothes into one of the saddle bags and led the horses to water one last time before bedding down for the night. I dreamed about the worn old lady and her odd demeanor, but slept well until morning. 

With the first light of dawn I started moving, occasionally switching between the horses to keep them all as rested as possible. I ate venison whenever I was hungry, falling into a steady rhythm with the road. Snow began to replace the green landscape, and no longer could I enjoy the safety of the forest. Rolling hills heaved up from the ground on all sides, farming villages the only signs of life for miles at a time. By that night I could see the Wall; an unfeasible fortress of ice jutting up towards the sky, higher than anything I’d ever seen before. It sent chills all across my body, knowing that I was at the very northernmost point of the safe world. Past that white barricade were horrors beyond my wildest imagination. And I was there to make sure they didn’t get through. 

Although I made camp and attempted to bed down for the night it was impossible to turn my mind off. I could hear nothing but the whispered legends of monsters that lurked behind the wall. Stories that I’d heard my entire life and shrugged off without hesitation now seemed decidedly terrifying under the pale light of the moon. I stared up at its shape in the sky, nearly full and spraying silver down onto the ground in puddles. My heart quivered as my thoughts turned to my family and how terribly worried they would be. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered softly. Cold fingers of the wind stroked against my face and chilled the tears that I hadn’t realized were there. In the morning I’d arrive at the gates and there would be no turning back, no second guessing myself. But in the morning when my fate was sealed Ellion’s would too, and the Harclays would keep the Lord that they needed. 

Eventually I fell into a restless sleep with my stomach still writhing in knots. 

——

Before the light of dawn I was up, shivering slightly with nerves and nausea. I had no desire for breakfast and so I closed the gap between myself and the Wall. It reached higher and higher into the sky, beyond belief or reason by the time I made it to the gates. Castle Black seemed like an afterthought as it leaned up against the form of ice, carved in weathered stone and wood and staring at me ominously. 

I pressed back on the reins and Stormfire came to a gentle halt, the bandit’s horse stopping beside us. A scrawny looking man leaned over the railing that ran across the ramparts, eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Who’re you? Whadaya want here?”

I cleared my throat and ignored the tightening in my gut, throwing out the deepest and most even voice that I could. 

“Lynus Harclay, here by the King’s orders to serve at the Wall.”

The man tilted his head slightly for a moment and I held my breath. If anything the Stark armor and stench of the trail would make my story more believable. 

“Let ‘im through!”

The air rushed out of my lungs as the gates jolted into movement and revealed the bustling motions inside. The world pressed in on me from all sides but my legs reacted instinctively, nudging Storm forward through the entrance- away from the last free breath I’d ever take.


End file.
